Once Upon a Time
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of short stories that happened once upon a time...
1. Story 1

**Once Upon a Time**

"Mommy I have two questions" a little kitten said.

"What is it Maxi? Do you want me to tell you a bed time story?" His mother asked.

"Yes but first I wanted to ask you something" the kitten said.

'Please don't ask The Question, please don't ask The Question.' The mother silently prayed. "Sure go ahead what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know how you and daddy first met and where do babies come from?" The kitten asked.

"Okay... First I will tell you how your father and I met" Kikyo said. "Once upon a time..."

_It was a hot sunny summer day on planet Splatty. A young lynx woman was all alone in her house. Her parents were away for the weekend but thinking that their little trip would most likely be boring she stayed. Right now she was beginning to wish she had gone with them. Boring as the trip may be she might slip away and go some place interesting or she might meet someone new and the trip wouldn't be boring anymore. She thought she heard something outside and went to take a look. There she found a young man, a lynx like her. She wondered how he got in the backyard not that it was a big mystery anyway. Lynx could easily jump fences. "Hi."_

_"Hello." All was quiet for a moment. It was as if he didn't expect to find anyone or if he did he didn't expect them to talk to him._

_"What are you doing here? You look like you've been running for a while" the girl said._

_"I'm a dangerous criminal running away from the Galactic Guardians" the boy said._

_She laughed amused. "Ok, Mr. Dangerous Criminal, what's your name?" Obviously she didn't believe him._

_"It's Maximus and I really m a dangerous criminal haven't you heard of me?" He asked._

_"Not really I guess you're not that famous yet. My name is Kikyo" The girl said._

_Voices were heard not too far away. "The Galactic Guardians are coming" Maximus said._

_"Does that mean that you'll have a light saber battle right here in my backyard?" Kikyo asked only kidding._

_"If necessary" Maximus said. Then the sound of the door bell was heard._

_"I'm going to answer the door. Want to come inside?" Kikyo asked._

_"Yes, that would be nice... I mean, Kikyo, I am taking you hostage and making your home my hiding place until further notice" Maximus said._

_Kikyo laughed. "Oh, no who will save me now?" She said amused. "C'mon who ever is at the door must be getting impatient." While Maximus hid inside the house, Kikyo went to answer the door._

_When she opened the door she found nothing. She was about to close it when she heard a voice. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a dangerous criminal named Maximus. He must be arrested immediately." She looked down to find a little gold fish boy._

_"Sorry, no dangerous criminals here" Kikyo said._

_"You didn't see him? I was sure he came this way" the gold fish boy said._

_"No, I didn't see anyone suspicious" Kikyo said._

_"Well ok, just be careful and call the Galactic Guardians if you see him." The gold fish boy then left to continue his search._

_Kikyo closed the door and returned to her guest. "He's gone, you know it's kind of funny that you're running away from a little gold fish boy, he's so tiny."_

_"Degill? No, I wasn't running away from him. I was running from his partner Beatrixo, I hate her. I hate all the Galactic Guardians but her most of all" Maximus said._

_"Well the little gold fish was pretty convinced you weren't here so I doubt she'll be coming here" Kikyo said. "For how long are you planning to keep me hostage?"_

_"You're not taking me seriously" Maximus complained._

_"Well it is my house, maybe I'm the one keeping you hostage." She smiled mischievously._

_He smiled back. "That wouldn't be so bad."_

_"Ok, then you're my prisoner now and I say we should go get some icecream, the Galactic Guardians must be gone by now" Kikyo said._

_"Sounds good to me, even super villains need icecream once in a while" Maximus said._

Kikyo smiled, just as she expected her very curious son was sleeping peacefully. "Good night Maxi" she whispered. She gave him a kiss of the forehead and quietly left the room looking back at her son and smiling one last time before gently closing the door.

**The End**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. Story requested by Julayla. Kikyo is Julayla's character. Sorry it took me so long to post. ;; I'm looking at my notes and finally writing the short stories I said I would.**

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Story 2

Fireworks on Krypton

Summary, The truth about the destruction of planet Krypton.

Once Upon a time there was a little lynx boy waiting to see the fireworks display his father had said would take place on planet Krypton. The little boy yawned and tried his hardest to stay awake. His mother was standing near a large glass window on their ship. He approached her and asked "mommy when are the fireworks starting?"

His mother whose name was Kikyo picked up her sleepy son. "Very soon but if you're that tired maybe you should go to bed. You can watch everything on video tomorrow."

"I want to watch it for real" the kitten said. He hugged his mother and looked out the window waiting for any signs of fireworks to appear. The planet was shiny as if a large portion of the surface had been set on fire. Spots of light in different colors moved across the planet like giant radioactive mechas, which was what they were.

A transmission reached the ship and the boy's father answered it. On the screen appeared one of his soldiers to report their progress. "It's been a hard battle your evilness but with the kryptonite powered mechas and weapons we're finally starting to break their defenses. We were a little concerned about the shield around the planet. The kryptonite radioactive shield may not hold them on planet much longer but there is nothing to worry about anymore. I'm certain we can end this before the shield collapses. We will be victorious in battle."

Maximus Sr. laughed evilly. "You mean to say you were already victorious in the distraction."

The alien on the screen appeared surprised. He was some kind of green gelatinous creature wearing a robotic suit. He was of a species similar to the yolkians except they didn't believe in worshiping chickens.

"I never expected you to defeat them before the shield stopped working which is why when I drop the shield I'll finish the job myself." He then ended the communication after another evil laugh.

On the planet's surface the leader kryptonite battle mecha stopped moving. Transmissions were received asking if they were experiencing technical difficulties. The mecha's protective shield was still up but it wasn't moving or attacking the kryptonians as they flew by trying to penetrate the radioactive shield. "It's over he's going to blow up Krypton. We're not going to make it out."

On the ship in space Max Sr. made an announcement. "We're ready to blow up the planet. Let the fireworks begin!"

His son Maximus IQ had already fallen asleep in his mother's arms but Kikyo knew all too well that her baby boy would throw a big temper tantrum the next day when he woke up and realized he missed the fire works so she thought it was best to wake him up. "Maxi, Maxi wake up honey the fireworks are starting."

The kitten woke up as if all the sleep had magically vanished at the mention of the word 'fireworks'.

Several ships carrying massive weapons were strategically positioned around the planet. Rather than disabling the radioactive shield, the shield would literally be dropped on the planet shrinking and colliding into the planet. That should weaken the kryptonians long enough for the ships to shot at the planet and destroy them completely.

The technology took time to develop but everything was finally ready. The laser beams directed at the planet had to be powered by kryptonite otherwise the kryptonians could easily stop them and save their planet. A large amount of kryptonite was needed and while the kryptonite beams of such proportions were enough to kill any kryptonian that stood in the way they were not as affective against a planet. Because of that many kryptonite beams had to be shot simultaneously to make sure the planet was destroyed along with its inhabitants just to make sure no one survived. The plan was a success and large display of 'fireworks' fallowed.

Meanwhile at the Galactic Council Conference Room... "It's official, planet Krypton has been destroyed. We believe a few kryptonians survived" a Galactic Guardian informed the council.

"How many?" The current leader of the council asked.

"Less than a dozen" the guardian answered.

The leader of the council smiled satisfied. "Those kryptonians were always meddling in Galactic Guardian business. I guess this is the end of their so called 'heroic' nature."

"Val-yor sir, what if anyone finds out that we purposely ignored they're requests for help?" The guardian asked.

"The kryptonians have earned the hate and anger of many super villains because of their meddling that they dared to call heroism. Plus a lot of people would agree that they're nothing but nosy troqs no matter how hard they try to hide it. They're worse than the Tamaranians at least they're not so nosy. If the press asks we will tell them that a meteor shower was heading towards the planet and we thought the area had already been evacuated. It will later be 'discovered' that Maximus interrupted our warning transmission to Krypton and send back a false transmission indicating that the area was empty. He also blocked further transmissions from Krypton to Galactic Guardians Headquarters. In the eyes of the press and media we tried our best and did what we could. Either way the planet was going to be destroyed anyway." Val-yor, current leader of the Galactic Council said.

"But sir, there was no meteor shower" the guardian pointed out. He knew what was coming next.

"We'll just have to make one" Val-yor said.

Meanwhile in the distant planet of Yolkia prince Goobot was watching a rerun of a Poultra special documentary when a news bulletin came on the screen. "We interrupt this program to inform you that planet Krypton was recently destroyed. Some say it was blow up by the intergalactic super villain Maximus and his wife Kikyo while others say it was destroyed by a meteor shower. Either way the point is it blew up. Now we will return you to your normal programming."

As the news bulletin ended and the documentary continued prince Goobot quickly forgot about the recently destroyed planet and continued happily doing the Poultra dance.

The years passed and Val-yor left the Galactic Council. Some say he quit his job because he knew he would be fired if he didn't and quitting certainly sounded better in his record than being fired.

Years after the destruction of Krypton Maximus IQ watched the atmosphere of Earth with a small remote control robot camera. He saw Betty's ship, the Starcruiser, approaching on the screen.

"Captain, my sensors indicate that there is a small espionage device up ahead" X-5 announced.

"I don't see anything" Sparky said.

"That's because it is camouflaged to be invisible" X-5 said.

"It's probably Maximus trying to figure out where my home planet is" Atomic Betty said. "Don't take me back to Earth yet, let's lead him away from the solar system."

As the Starcruiser flew by Maximus attempted to follow it However he saw a blur of blue and red and turned the camera in that direction focusing on it. Then he laughed. Atomic Betty could wait this was too funny to miss. To him it was perfectly normal to see people flying close to the sun and throwing things at it, they there just taking out the trash.

He hit the record button he had to show this to the other super villains. There was a man wearing ridiculous blue pajamas with a yellow 'S' painted on his chest. His red blanket appeared to be stuck on his shirt but he didn't notice. He also had matching red boots and underwear over his pants. That poor idiot didn't even know how to dress himself properly. Didn't he know that underwear goes under the pants, hence the name?

After throwing that thing, whatever it was, at the sun. The strange man flew back to the blue planet. What was it called? It was 'Earth' or something like that. After he was gone Maximus saved the recording and tried to fallow in the direction the direction the Starcruiser had gone. Life continued as it always was for the kryptonian hero and the lynx villain, oblivious to each other's presence.

The End

Superman has been everywhere lately so of course I had to write a little crossover. Credit goes to Julayla for the character Kikyo. I don't own Atomic Betty, Superman, Jimmy Neutron or Teen Titans. 


End file.
